


heiress of spiders

by Captain_Toad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Toad/pseuds/Captain_Toad
Summary: this is a fic abt tula, my oc. i know, writing a fic about your undertale oc, haha cringe. but i wanted to give her some official content, y'know?
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	heiress of spiders

“Um, mom?” Tula fiddled with her skirt nervously. Deep breaths. She could do this.

“Yes, dear?” Muffet asked with the signature coo to her voice. Tula opened all of her eyes and puffed out her chest, standing tall. Project confidence, that’s important.

“There’sapizzapartyhappeningdowninSnowdinformonsteryouthandyouneed2Gtopayforthepizzaandit’storaisemoneyforcarehomesformonsterswhoareclosetofallingdownand,” She took a deep breath. “Can I go?” Muffet frowned, which for a creature with six eyes, does not look very appealing.

“Absolutely not, Tula,” She said sharply. Tula’s shoulders fell as she looked at the ground, dejected. “You know the rules, dearie. If you can eat food at home, then that’s where you’ll dine. There’s no need to waste valuable money that could be spent freeing our dear spiders trapped in the Ruins.”

“But it’s not just about the pizza!” Tula protested, desperation evident in her dark eyes. “There are other kids there! Kids who could be my friends!”

“If they’re not people who will donate to our cause, then I don’t want you interacting with them at all,” Muffet hissed. “Tula, my dear, this is final. You are not going.” Tula floundered for a bit, then shrunk into her turtleneck in disappointment. No matter what she did, her mom would never let her have a social life. 

Despair turned to fury. Her mother could not get away with it this time.

“You’re a terrible mom, you know that?” Tula burst out. Muffet’s eyes widened in shock.

“Excuse m-”

“You are! You’re an awful parent! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don’t want to eat your disgusting pastries anymore?” Tula continued, years of bitterness finally being set free. “You keeped me trapped here like, like I’m your prisoner! You don’t let me have a social life, and I don’t have any friends because YOU keep scaring them away!” Angry tears welled in her eyes.

“Tula-”

“I hate you! I’ll be lucky if I never see you again!” She seethed, turning to run out the exit. Tula didn’t know where she was going, all she knew was she wanted to be away. Away from the spider webs and the endless sound of spiders crawling among the walls. Away from HER. Distantly, she could hear her mother shout after her.

“Run as far as you like, dearie, but you’ll come back!” Muffet called out. “You’ll get hungry, or scared, or lonely, and then you’ll come running back to your dear mother!” This only made Tula run harder.

Past the oceans of lava, into the falls of cyan water, Hotland to Waterfall. Skidding to a stop, her legs aching, Tula gasped for breath and slid to the ground. Shoulders hunched, the spider girl clutched the fabric of her skirt as bitter tears rolled down her cheeks.

Stupid mom.

Stupid Underground.

Maybe once the final human came, she could get away from her mom for good. She’d heard the Surface was vast, hundreds of times larger than the Underground. She could disappear, somewhere Muffet would never find her. Then she’d be sorry.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Tula looked up to see a creature she’d never seen before. They had dark, curly hair, and a brown face. Clearly a kid, like her, judging from the purple stripes on their blue sweater. They looked… cute, actually.

“Not really,” Tula gave a weak chuckle as she wiped her tears in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing. Sniffling, she was surprised to smell something sweet wafting from the kid’s pocket. 

“Oh, that? S’a cinna… cinna-min bunny,” They said, taking out a paper bag. “Gottit from the shop ‘n Snowdin.” Oh. That smelled really good.

“How much are they?” She asked.

“20 G, I think.” Tula dug in her skirt pockets, but came up empty. Tears welled in her eyes again. She felt pathetic. “Darnit.” The kid looked at her in concern.

“You can have mine,” They said, holding out a Cinnamon Bunny. Tula blinked in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I got more food, so I should be fine,” The kid gave a friendly smile as Tula reached out and took the Cinnamon Bunny. She bit into it, the sweet flavors spreading through her mouth. It was heavenly compared to anything Muffet had given her. A weight lifted off her chest, and it felt as if her very soul had been warmed. The sound of footsteps jolted her out of her haze. 

“Where are you going?” She asked the departing child.

“Gotta keep headin’ through Waterfall,” They explained. “Goin’ to th’ Capital.”

“...Can I come?” Tula asked nervously. The kid paused, and looked somewhere at the wall with a questioning gaze.

“Sure!” They said after a pause. Tula stood and skipped to join them.

“By the way, what’s your name?” She asked once beside them. They cocked their head with a slight smile.

“Huh, nobody’s asked me that b’fore,” They commented curiously. “I’m Frisk,”

“Hi, Frisk, I’m Tula!” They both giggled as they set off.


End file.
